Hips don't lie
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: As a dancer, I found myself not being able to keep my eyes off him. Hmm note to self visit his dressing room when we've finished ; Smut! Rated M, Please review :


As my hands slipped up and down his toned physique, our lower regions grinded. His arse moved against my body, turning my body heat to dangerous levels that I didn't know were possible. God, I loved being a dancer. And being hired by McFly was the tip of the iceberg. Even though, he was jumping slightly from where he was playing bass, I could still tell he was really getting into it.

The director calls cut and I slowly move away, my hands moving down to his abdomen before falling to my sides. Dougie hasn't seen my face yet but I'm sure he's bound to want to see who's been grinding on him. And yep, sure enough he turns around, a little pink in the cheeks with a goofy grin on his face.

"And who is this lovely lady?" He stutters out, clearly a bit dazed from our earlier activity. Such a charmer.

"I would be your personal dancer a.k.a grinder. Ellie at your humble service" I reply, sticking out my hand for him to shake.

He looks at it for a moment before shaking it gently, a slight sweat covering his hand from his hard work. He licks his lips whilst looking me up and down.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked, placing a hand on my right hip, pushing it out to the side slightly.

He awkwardly places a hand behind his head, fiddling with his medium length hair before retorting "Well I don't get to admire it if it's constantly behind me now do I?"

Cheeky bugger! I like this one; I think to myself before realising he actually wanted an answer. "I'd just distract you if I was dancing in front of you".

He smirks, but it quickly fades as the director makes his way over to us. "Ellie, we're switching you with Leah. We just think you'd look better with Harry".

Dougie looked quite angry as he waltzes off. I decide to call out to him. "Maybe next time aye stud?" I cheekily wink before swishing my hips seducingly, knowing full well he was watching intently.

As I notice the music start up again, I quickly glance over at him. His eyes were dead ahead but I know he was watching me. I decide to play the torture/ hard to get card.

I make sure I slowly move my hips and hands sensually. I gently slip onto Harry's lap whilst he continues drumming. God is there no one I can turn on, I think as I feel something hard straining against Harry's jeans. I giggled, wiggling my hips, making the drummer groan out lightly. I notice the envy enter Dougies eyes in a furious tidal wave. I give Harry a quick kiss on his left cheek before hopping up and dancing around him. Leah's dancing wasn't actually that bad from what I could see. Dougie was clearly enjoying it, as he was hiding a slight bulge behind his bass. He must have especially liked it when she grinded against him face to face.

Once the music video shoot had finished, Harry gave me a slip of paper which had his number scrawled on it. He made a 'call me' sign as he walks off and I couldn't help but blush. I mean a hot guy just gave me his number. I hadn't seen Dougie leave yet so it was possible he was still in his dressing room, which happened to be across from mine. How weird.

I stripped down to tight gold hot pants and a red vest top. I slipped into high red heels and I quickly and gently curled my long brunette hair. After re-applying my makeup, I gather the confidence to leave my dressing room and cross to his. I stand outside before gently tapping on the door.

After a few moments, he slowly opens the door, leaning against the door frame, seemingly missing his skinny jeans and his blue boxers showing off a huge package. I felt my cheeks heat up and I couldn't tear my eyes away. I mean he was packing something… something that could easily break me. He coughed but had a huge smirk plastered on his smug face, clearly pleased with himself. And he had every right to if I'm honest.

"I knew you'd come" He said huskily.

"Not till later I won't. Are you going to let me in then?" I said back just as huskily, seeing Dougies eyes bulge at my first sentence.

He shuffles to the side letting me in, his eyes glued to my butt as I swished my hips.

"Those hot pants are so… hot" He says as I sit down on the edge of his dressing table. I giggle as he slowly moves towards me.

"I guess you're not good with adjectives?" I joke as he places his arms either side of me.

"No but I'm good at teaching. So good that by the end of tonight I'll have you screaming my name perfectly". I could feel his breathe tickling my own set of lips and only a small distance separated us.

"Well then, start the lesson" I reply before our lips meshed together. His hands grip my hips; he's standing between my legs, which are around his waist. I could feel his excitement against my inner thigh, and I couldn't help but moan, knowing that a kiss was all it took.

His fingers grazed under my tank top and to be honest, I just wanted him to rip it off. I could feel his finger tips brush under my breasts, making me moan into the kiss, wanting him to touch a little higher. I move my hands from his hair to the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it up, making our lips part for a mere moment as I pull it over his head chucking it across the room.

My own fingers danced up his stomach like before but this time, I could feel the hot skin and outline of his defined muscles. My fingertips toyed with his waistband, occasionally slipping under and gripping his bum.

"Let's make it even, shall we?" He says moving his kisses down my neck. He pulls the flimsy tank top over my head and throws it to the floor. He kisses in-between my breasts whilst his hands slipped behind to unclip my bra. Once undone, he slowly moves the straps down my arms and letting it drop onto the floor. He takes a rosy pink nipple in his mouth, his tongue toying with the nub, every so often nibbling and sucking it. His other hands rolls the opposite nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He switches over before kissing down my flat stomach. When he reaches the shorts, his fingers delve in before motioning for me to lift my hips. He gently slides them off before moving back to kiss me.

"See, we're even now" He manages to say between kisses.

I move off of the table slowly turning us around and pushing him against the same place I was. I move my kisses down his neck, marking him as my own, before continuing to the top of his boxers, where I was presented with a tent. I kissed over the material making the recipient hiss out like a saucy snake.

"Don't …Oh god…Don't tease me please!" He moaned out, my kisses getting harder and I added the occasional lick. I grinned, tugging them down, freeing his long and very hard erect cock. A bead of pre-cum had leaked out and I couldn't help but lick it away. Dougie gasped before his hands to my hair gently fucking my mouth deeper and deeper. I had no gag reflex so the feeling of his dick hitting the back of my mouth was heaven.

A few minutes later, he moves my head away and pulls me up, shovelling his tongue deep in my mouth. Our tongues duelled and I thoroughly enjoyed the taste of Dougie Poynter.

"Your turn now" He mutters lustfully picking me up and my slender legs lock around his waist, before placing me on the table. He begins to descend down my body, placing the occasional kiss here and there as well as the odd lick. He kisses in between my legs, making me shiver and even wetter if it were possible. His luscious tongue does one lick over my underwear, making me moan and groan loudly. I began to worry someone would walk in.

"Don't worry. I locked the door the moment you walked in" Dougie said, as if he could hear my thoughts. I relax and begin to enjoy Dougies magic tongue. He pulls down my lacy thong, kissing down my legs as he goes. Once he has slid them over my heels and to the floor, I go to remove my heels.

"No leave them on" Dougie requests, settling his between my now open and exposed legs. Hi tongue darts out and flicks my clit, making me moan louder than I have before. Eventually it delves deeper into me before replacing it with 2 of his slender fingers, curling in a come hither motion. He pumps the digits in and out of me furiously whilst using his mouth to play with my bundle of nerves. Just as I was about to hit my peak, Dougie moves away, our tongues dancing once again.

"Just to let you know Dougie, I'm not one of those one night stand girls. I'm not like that"

"Good, because I'm not that sort of guy"

I smiled before taking hold of 'Mini Poynter' and guided him to where I needed him most. Slowly pushing in, I gasp. I was right; this boy is going to destroy me. Once he'd finally fitted in (still have no idea how) he was enough to give me time to adjust before thrusting out. When he slammed back in, we both moaned out in bliss. His hands were on my tight butt whilst placing gentle kisses on my neck. My hands wandered from his back to his arse, taking in the softness. His thrusts were slow and gentle gradually building up to hard and fast. The room was like a sauna; the only noises being made was us grunting and moaning or the table squeaking and hitting the wall.

A familiar feeling began brewing in my stomach and I knew I was close. "I'm so close Dougie… so close…erghhh Dougie!"I managed to say before I exploded into the biggest orgasm of my life, muttering his name over and over again. I noticed that his speed had dramatically picked up, meaning he was also close. "Oh… \Fuck!... Ellie!" He screamed as he cummed deep inside me.

Once we'd finished, our foreheads rested against each other.

"How about we continue this back at mine? Maybe we could share a shower?" Dougie asks, pulling out of me and giving me my clothes.

"I'd love too" I say; we both get dressed occasionally stopping to kiss.

Once we were both ready, Dougie throws his arm around my shoulder, me grabbing the hand my left. Opening the door, we find a very shocked Harry Judd on the opposite side.

"Harry? I thought you'd gone home?" I ask, worried he'd heard us.

"I guess you don't need my number" He replied sounding a little upset.

Suddenly I got a brilliant idea. I whispered it to Dougie and he seemed fine with it.

"Hey Harry, want to come back to Doug's?


End file.
